The invention relates to a rapid connection fluid coupling especially for connecting a first end piece, to which a cooling liquid flow duct or pipe of a motor vehicle engine is fixed, to an end piece of a testing circuit, heater unit or other vehicle element and in which said first end piece has a perforator for perforating a closure adapted to be positioned in the end piece prior to filling the engine with cooling liquid.
A similar fluid coupling is described in the copending application Ser. No. 363,051 filed on 8th June, 1989 in the names of BRAUT and BRIET which also describes a closure adapted to fit into a coupling end piece. This closure comprises a seal with a membrane made from an elastomer material, such as rubber or other similar material, having the general form of a coup, with the bottom having weaker zones for tearing after perforation at its center. The tee zones are formed as a star with radiating arms whose ends are on a circle which defines an annular zone with the periphery.
Although the flow coupling described in the pending application gives satisfactory performance, it is apparent that its performances in operation could be improved, and it is, consequently, a general aim of the invention to make improvements to such a flow coupling.